


Are you scared?

by highheeledwoman



Series: Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highheeledwoman/pseuds/highheeledwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Thor 2, Loki is in hiding as Odin the All Father, when a startling revelation brings new purpose to his life, and it is glorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Sigyn is Loki's wife, but the idea of the God of Chaos falling for an angel is both ironic and amusing. Comments are appreciated and shall be rewarded with free e-hugs and internet cookies, just not the kind from watching too much porn(is there such a thing?), but if you're reading this, you probably have both. ;)   
> Enjoy my lovelies.

The reception room was well lit and intimate, the three couches circled to invite confession and confidence. 

Loki hated it. 

After Frigga's death, the entire realm felt the need to wish Odin their deepest sympathies, and prettiest daughter for the vacant throne.   
"We're so very sorry for your loss All Father, especially as Veronica is now happily married," the old cow cackled with pride that couldn't completely mask her disappointment.   
Veronica sat beside her mother and husband, a peer of the realm as distinguished as he was boring.

Batting her pretty blue eyes his way, Loki tried not to gag. Instead he conjured some dust to ruin her attempted seduction. She sneezed suddenly and indelicately. 

"Thank you for your consolation. I've found staying busy with the realm to aid in distracting from my sorrow." Another repressed gag.

"Oh yes," the blowhard father this time, "when our Angela disappeared we took the family to Midgard. For a distraction they simply can't be beat: har, har, har."

Between the arrogance and dismissal Loki latched on to that information. Leaning forward unconsciously, "Oh, yes, it's been how long now since she's gone?"

"It was right when Loki was imprisoned, five years or so?"

"Yes, that's right; troubled times then. Well, I believe I'll retire now. Thank you again. Goodbye."  
Loki stormed out of the room before they'd finished bowing. During his imprisonment he had been cut off from outside news, and this news ignited his rage anew.

An image of Angela rose before him. The ends of her pigtails still smoked in places from Loki's latest trick. Standing over him, her petite frame seemed much larger than her young years. She giggled as he tried to rise.

"Change them back Angela!"

The metal accents round his wrist and ankles separated and she held out her hand to him. 

"Now we're even Loki."

Rising to his feet, only a few inches taller than her, he abruptly grinned. 

"Good trick, Angela. Not many would dare to magnetize a Prince of Asgard's armor."

"Well, you did deserve it Loki."

"True enough."

As possible suitors, the two families met frequently over the years. Of all the forced family functions, Loki only truly enjoyed this one. In Angela he found a kindred spirit: strong family pressure to be the perfect child and an equally strong personality to rebel against it. But whereas Loki had a less than present father, and a more than understanding mother, Angela had two parents who doted on their most precious child: Veronica. 

Even as a child Veronica was the prettiest in the room, quick to smile and charm all those around her; the perfect match for the heir of Asgard.  
When Angela came along, her parents hopes were very high. And their disappointment was great.   
Instead of a shining golden copy of Veronica, Angela was mousy, dull, with no inclination to please others. As she grew and her looks didn't improve, her family abandoned her to her tutors. While the balls and soirees produced only blank stares, libraries drew wonder from her eyes. 

Which is where Loki would most often find her.

"By order of royal decree, you are bidden to come with me."

Turning from the library shelves, Angela smiled at Loki's latest illusion.

"A palace guard? Really Loki? I'm afraid you've grown more shameless since your Sweet 600."

Loki shimmered back as she walked past him to sit down, he pouted, "Why can you always see through my illusions?"

Smiling up at him as he folded his ungainly limbs to sit beside her, she shrugged.

"You are skilled at illusions, and I am skilled at seeing through them. Which is probably why I detest these interminable soirees they have planned for us tomorrow. Do you think I could conjure the wasting sickness?"

Loki smiled, "It's a lovely sentiment, but it won't work. Frigga will check on your care and see through your weaker skill set."

Stretching his lengthy arm behind her shoulders, he kissed her cheek.   
"I know I've tried," he whispered in her ear.   
Loki's favorite game was always to discomfit her, and he refused to give in to the sexual tension before she did. 

"Thank you so much for your help," she sarcastically replied. 

"Actually, I do have a gift for you. But it'll cost you." 

Eyes lighting up with interest, "A gift from Loki always comes with strings attached. But is always worth the price you ask."

Chuckling, "And flattery may lesson the price. You've learned well. Come sit on my lap and ask prettily."

Glancing dubiously between his grin and leather clad thighs, she hesitated.

Trailing his fingers lightly down her arm he whispered, "Are you scared?"

Defiantly, she swung her legs across his, "Gimme."

His grin was decidedly wicked, "Not good enough."

With one hand beneath her knees and the other on the small of her back, he lifted her fully across his lap. The arm under her knees reached up to caress her thigh, while his other hand cupped the back of her neck, firmly holding her in place. 

"Loki..."

"Yes?" his grin deepened.

Her hands came to rest on his breastplate, heavy against his pounding heart. His grin slipped and he took a steadying breath. 

"Please give me what I want."

Lowering his head closer, "Which is?"

Laughing, "Everything. I want everything."

Voice lowered to his deepest octave, "What do you want right now?"

Taking a moment to ponder, "Knowledge."

Sighing in pleasure, and frustration, "Correct."

As he materializes a large book on her lap, her eyes widen in delight. 

"Oh, Loki it's beautiful."

He slides her back and hums his agreement. Standing abruptly, he strides to the window. Looking at her reflection in the glass, she is completely absorbed in the forbidden knowledge. Loki smiles as he remembers how easy it was to sneak it out of the Library of Forbidden Magic. The cover was unremarkable, but he thought of Angela immediately when he saw the treasures within. He knew she's be engrossed in it for hours, memorizing and then reviewing it during the long formal dinner. Which was just the opportunity he needed to study her, noting when she remembered a certain passage and it's practical application.   
Whenever his studies ran long and arduous he would remember these moments and how privileged his position really was. 

The next memory to come to mind was as dark as the last was light. In the royal family's private chamber the lights flared and crackled in time to Loki's rage. 

"How could you do this?" he roared.

Odin only blinked in boredom. 

"The realm needs a new Oracle, and her breeding is impeccable."

The servants rushed to douse the flames.

"You knew she objected. Vehemently!"

"Enough! It doesn't matter who wants what. This is still my realm and I decide how to rule it!"

When Odin had left, Frigga went to Loki. 

"I know she was your friend, but her abilities, already so strong, will be focused in the right direction; for the good of the realm."

Loki stuttered in amazement, "The good of the- how can you of all people, accept this?"

"Son, her prospects would continue to dwindle, at least as an Oracle she will bring her family honor and respect."

"Her prospects, Mother? She's younger than I! And we both know how dangerous that training is. Not to mention the vows of celibacy and constant supervision by the guards."

Sinking to the couch, his head in his hands, "When shall I be allowed to see her again?"

Frigga, exasperated, "The royal house is not permitted to mix with the Oracle of the common class."

Loki's first taste of betrayal came early and from both parents. 

Remembering the pain of her loss brings him back to the present. In his chamber, he dropped the illusion and spun on his heels to march into his study. Feeling a sense of purpose and yes, mischief, for the first time in a while, he passed through a doorway into the street of Asgard's notorious underground magic refuge. In an hour he had a lead on a powerful seer, and an offer of marriage from both a young prostitute and the pimp she worked for. Remembering to have a certain intimate crustacean visit the pimp he smiled as he strutted towards destiny.


	2. Reunion

"No. Now leave."

Loki lowered his head and smiled. It had been so long since he'd been denied anything, he enjoyed the surge of anger. 

"But I need the seer."

"No seer here, and we're closing."

The removal spell hit him unaware and hard. He tried to break in, but only succeeded in skinning his knuckles and shattering the street lamps for a three block radius. Attracting attention, he decided to try another illusion tomorrow.   
His dreams that night were a frustrating mix of powerlessness and control. Training Angela to defend herself with hidden daggers; a favorite pastime, as she usually ended up cornering him against the bookshelves. Her delighted smile did nothing to ease the ache, the desire, to give in and pull her against him desperately. As they grew older, she grew bolder; until their training ended with both panting heavily, eyes dilated in desire. That they never gave in to each other added tension Loki learned to chase during every fight. He never knew why she didn't press her advantage over him. And whatever faults he may possess, he was a gentleman to her always. 

With that thought in mind, he donned the guise of an old man, weariness etched in every deep line of his face. The shopkeep allowed him entrance to the stairwell that led to a 3rd story tower room. The door opened to a quaint room; a bed, and a small desk, buried between stacks of books, ledgers, and loose paper covered in penmanship he knew like his own. 

"You shouldn't leave your doors unlocked."

She didn't turn or even start as she replaced books on the shelf. Her fine leather vest fit like a glove, made from the same material as her knee high boots, laced all the way round. Her green skirt was loose and pleated, but hugged her backside well, he noticed. 

"Can I help you?"

Not used to being ignored, Loki's already frustrated emotions broke free. Stepping silent and deadly, he approached her backside. 

"Aren't you afraid of strangers?" 

The only warning he had was the swish of her skirt as she rounded on him, knife appearing from a hidden fold, pointed directly at his throat.

"I can take care of meself," she said with a faint Irish accent. 

Her eyes widened in recognition. The knife lowered.

"After all, you are the one that taught me."

Loki breathed in her scent as her arms wrapped around him tightly. 

"Loki," she sighed, and he relaxed into her embrace.

His arms circled round her waist, head nestled to her neck, bodies pressed close against each other. The hard metal and leather of his jerkin burned where she pressed against him. Her breath on his neck stung like ice where her lips touched him. It felt as if an eternity had passed, but too soon she pulled back and smiled.

"Are you surprised I'm still breathing?" he offered.

"Of course not. You're much too clever, and stubborn, to give your enemies such satisfaction. But what are you doing on Asgard still?"

The mischievous grin she'd missed for so long burst forth. 

"Ruling."

"The recent bans lifted off women are your work?"

"Yes."

"And the orphanages?"

Loki stared down into her golden eyes. She knew his pain was there, but she also knew how to understand what he could and couldn't describe, even to her. He nodded, and her smile was full of pride and acceptance. All their lives, she alone had understood his motivations, and had never mistaken him for something other than the mischievous, talented, and brilliant man he was.   
And what had he given her in return?

Abruptly, he straightened and said, "Come with me, to the palace."

He could see the hesitation warring with desire in her eyes. Glancing at the room, she bit her lower lip. Stepping closer, he backed her against the bookshelf. Leaning over her petite frame, he reached for a book beside her face. She locked eyes as he trailed the spine against her cheek. 

"As king of this realm, I give you full access to all of the royal libraries."

Her eyes closed in sensuous delight, and he knew he'd won. Her smile dazzled him, and she reached up to lower his head to her own. The kiss was hard, fast, and left him senseless. She twirled out of his arms before he could stop her. Turning to her, he saw her lift a bag and motion towards the door. Keys in hand, she asked, "You driving?"

His steps were only slightly unsteady as they made their way to the hovercraft. He held out his hand to assist her entry before climbing up to the controls.

"Do you remember the last time we rode together?"

Focusing on maneuvering the craft, and not her thigh pressed against his, he glanced her way, "hmm?"

"You snuck into my bedchamber and told me to trust you, which had never been a problem before. Before you drove me through that crack in the cliffs to Midgard. Then I might have reconsidered. But you held my hand and said, "Are you scared?" And we survived. I survived, Loki." 

Her last statement hung heavy between them. He did remember that night; the night he'd overheard Frigga discussing what should be done with Angela's growing powers. He had wanted to protect her then, but didn't know how. He'd paced his room half the night before coming to her. When they'd safely landed, he quizzed her over and over on the route they'd taken, until she'd memorized it by heart. It was the same route she'd taken to escape Asgard and the Oracle's guards. 

As the palace came into view, he looked at her fully. Her eyes were distant, seeing things that he knew were haunting, painful memories of her time in the Oracle's chambers. He promised himself that he would make up for not saving her before. 

As he disembarked and held out his hand to her, her eyes met his and she stopped. Her smile rivaled his best in devilishness. Her hands caressed both of his cheeks and she said, "I'm so glad you're back darling." 

His hands circled her waist and he spun her away from the craft. Words of sarcasm, and guilt, both skipped away as he pressed his lips to hers.

"As am I."

And they strolled hand in hand into the royal palace of Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

In the following days, Loki could almost believe time had caught up to them. She spent hours in the libraries she'd only dreamed of in her youth. And he watched her working, solidly and steadily, just as he remembered. He was amazed at the speed with which she worked her way through the stacks.

The entire household breathed easier, in fact, as Odin's grief finally receded. Only a few select servants knew of the mysterious library guest. It was not unusual for visiting dignitaries to peruse the shelves, but Odin often disappeared with her for hours. She was courteous, if distant, to the few who took her dinner order. 

Until one night when a pretty young dark-haired servant came to clear the dishes. A noise in the shadows startled her. The king's guest was leaning heavily on the back of a couch. Worried, she stepped closer, "Are you alright, miss?"

Her eyes were red rimmed and wild, and her was skin pale enough to see the blue veins beneath. Her hands shook as she reached toward the maid. 

"I need your help, dear."

"Yes of course! What can I do?"

A wild light entered her bloodshot eyes as she drew the maid close with a hand on her hip. Her other hand twisted in her soft tresses, and when the maid gasped, Angela tilted her head back to expose her pale neck. 

Her kisses were soft and devastating. The maid blushed, shivered, then moaned, as Angela nibbled and licked the delicate curls of her ear. 

"Let me touch you for awhile."

Her maid's lips parted on a sigh as she was backed against the couch. Angela stoked the flame of desire until the maid was panting and begging mindlessly. She pulled her to the desk placed before a window overlooking Asgard. Sunlight dappled across the maid's skin as her shirt fell to the floor. She was splayed out on the desk, a hand fondling her breast, the other teasing her thigh. She moaned in pleasure. With her eyes closed she didn't see the vacant stare Angela fought as the sight took over. Fighting to focus, she gripped the maid's hips roughly. She stripped the remaining clothes off the maid and roughly turned her over onto her stomach. Before she could protest, two fingers entered her and caressed a part of her that had her screaming, until a hand wrapped round her throat. She rocked back as her orgasm rushed through her. She collapsed against the desk and Angela tenderly dressed her. A quick kiss to the nape of her neck and she was alone. 

 

Loki found Angela lying on the couch. She didn't open her eyes as he approached her. He stood looking her over until she squinted up at him. He could see unnatural colors swirling in her golden depths. She sat up gingerly as he sank beside her. She pulled her knees up to her chest like a child. She rested her head on his chest as he pulled her closer.

Unwilling to say something as trite as "Are you okay?" he sat silent. The only sign of his emotions was visible in his tightly balled fists. Her voice cracked on the first syllable of "Frigga."

Loki went completely still, the vision of her last moments he'd imagined coming to the fore. She looked up into his bright eyes. 

"Do you truly believe, with all her gifts, she would allow herself to be killed in such a way?"

He closed his eyes against the hope that rose in him. 

"So this is why the royal house doesn't visit the Oracle?" His voice sounded cynical to his own ears. 

The elbow to his ribs surprised an "oof" out of him.

"I'm going to bed." and he was left wondering what all she'd seen in her vision.

 

Because he couldn't sleep that night, Loki took a stroll through the servant's quarters. He'd foiled more than one plot just by listening to their gossip. He heard giggling in a nearby room and stopped to listen. 

"I've never felt anything like it!"

"Right there in the library?"

"Yes! I'll never look at that desk the same way again. Now I know why Odin keeps her around."

The giggling continued as Loki fumed. He stormed back to his chamber to plan his revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela looked up as the lights in the library all dimmed. Her jaw dropped as Loki strode into view. He stopped before her, hands on well-rounded hips. Loki's skirt was too short to hide very much, and her vest was cut low enough to properly display her marvelous breasts. She leaned forward, pressing her bosom together, directly at Angela's eye level. 

"Do you like, darling? They're new."

Angela glanced away. She knew he'd found out about her episode with the maid. 

"What are you doing?"

Loki snarled, "Isn't this the reason you're seducing my maids?"

She stared him down, undaunted by his ferocity. She reached out to caress the peek of skin on his midriff before flipping him onto the couch. Angela straddled Loki as the breath whooshed out of her. Forcefully pinning her hands above her head, Angela bent close to Loki's ear. 

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I do whatever I have to to get through an episode. If you're going to act like such a little cunt, then I'm more than happy to accommodate you."

The stroke of her tongue against Loki's mirrored the fingers pressing in and out of her tight new cunt. 

"Fuck you, Loki," had her coming undone beneath Angela. 

 

When he came to his senses, she was smiling down at him. Before his hands could caress her thighs, she lifted off the couch. 

"Don't come to me like this again."

She didn't see the look of cunning and triumphant smile as Loki realized he was just getting started.


	5. Chapter 5

"I should have known," Angela thought as she stopped inside the room. Loki was sitting in the chair directly in front of her, looking as good as ever. His hands were bound behind his back by the rope laced across his chest. She swallowed around the lump in her throat. Loki's eyes flashed up at her. After a brief moment of pride at her reaction, he portrayed the prisoner in stance and demeanor. His shoulders slumped and he sank into the chair as if he'd been tortured already, and expected more. It took less than two seconds for Angela to decide what to do with him; the king of the realm, completely at her mercy. 

She smiled and stepped closer. She circled the chair as his eyes followed her around. Behind him, she slid her hands on his back to his shoulders. Her nails dug in as she leaned close to his ear. She nuzzled his face before yanking his head back with a handful of hair. With his neck exposed, she kissed the throbbing vein before releasing him. 

Standing before him, she placed her foot on the chair between his legs. He drew in sharply as he wondered if he'd miscalculated. Her foot pressed against him intimately. The pressure made him squirm for more contact. She raised his gaze with a finger under his chin. He dared not blink looking into her eyes, even as her hand untied his breeches and released his hard cock. 

The feel of her warm hand pumping his shaft had him breathing faster. The look in her eyes made him gasp with pleasure. With remarkable skill, she brought him to the edge. 

He tried to hang on. His hands clenched together, but the tightening in his abs told him it'd soon be over. The thought of not seeing her pleasure, while inside her, made him gasp, "No."

She tilted her head and with a magical twist of her hand, had him coming apart. 

"Why," he gasped. 

She smoothed back his stray locks that had fallen forward. She didn't answer as she picked up the volume she'd come for and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

For hours Loki wondered what had happened. He went over it again and again. He rested on the chair, "That had to be it." 

When she returned to her quarters, Loki was tied to her bed with a silken sheet covering his lower half. Angela ran a hand up from his hip to his neck, and sighed. She sank beside him and continued her exploration of his pale chest. She dipped in the hollow of his hip bones, splayed her fingers against the tight muscles of his abs, and teased his small nipples into sensitive peaks. 

Loki watched behind lidded eyes. Her touch did more to relax him than his favorite bourbon. Time passed as she continued her caresses. The hard strength of his bicep, smooth line of his jaw, to the sweep of his collarbones. His whole body tingled in sensation. 

He opened his eyes to plead, "Lower."

A small smile as she ran a hand from knee to toe. He groaned. Back and forth she tempted him. He stretched in a subtle hint to move higher, but only received a foot rub that had him melting in to the pillows. 

"Take what you want from me."

She chuckled and said, "I am."

Anger broke his patience and he jerked toward her.

"Dammit, woman I-" was interrupted by her lips taking his in a kiss that had him arching to meet her. His wanton moans might have embarrassed him, had he not been so thankful for the attention. She straddled him and he thought, "Finally."

His smile was quickly replaced by a scowl as she slid down his length and licked his member from base to tip. He started to growl until she stole his breath by taking him all down her throat. The dirtiest word he could remember escaped his lips as she stroked the sensitive underside of his cock with her tongue. With a hand on his abs to keep him from bucking, she grasped his balls with the other. Another slide against the back of her throat, and he came in hot spurts until he collapsed against the bed, exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

The commons room was filled to capacity. The recent devastation in the city had every concerned peer wanting to know, "What was Odin going to do about it?"

Loki's answer was complicated. He knew that Odin would ease their concerns diplomatically. He also knew that he had caused the destruction and couldn't care less about their ruined second, or fifth, homes. His frustration was creating excess energy that followed him everywhere. The staff were talking, he knew. The only way to prevent an uprising was to convince the people of his goodwill. 

It took longer than he expected; partly because of the extent of the damage, but mostly because he couldn't have a meeting without Angela interrupting his thoughts. He'd have to confront her, soon. He didn't look forward to it. He had no idea what her motives or plan was. Was there an ulterior motive for getting close to him? Was she playing him completely? Did she plan to leave once she'd learned enough from his libraries? Or once she'd had enough of him?

Across town, a large rift swallowed Veronica's fleet of hovercrafts. 

 

"Angela, we need to talk," Loki strode into the library but stopped cold. A bag of clothes and notes was half-full as she turned to look at him. 

"It'll have to wait."

The blood returned to his face as anger spread.

"You're going to just leave now?"

She closed the bag and slung it over her shoulder. Her palm caressed his cheek and she kissed him.

"I have a job. I'll be back. Don't worry."

She turned and left quickly, and Loki wondered why he believed her, and why he didn't feel any better.

 

By dusk, he decided he didn't care why she'd gone, she was coming back. Tonight. He watched her tower room until a candle flickered to life. He was in her room shortly after. 

It was dark where the candle's light faded, and he stood in the shadows watching for a time. She wrote in a ledger was she untied her boot lacings. She stepped out of them and shrugged off her vest. He could see her undershirt was stained and dirty. 

There was energy and purpose to her movements, and Loki's anger snapped.

She gasped as he stepped out of the shadow, but smiled when she recognized him. 

"You're getting better at sneaking up on me. Why are you here?"

He could detect no duplicity in her voice, but his guard stayed up. 

"You've yet to declare your allegiance to your king. Kneel."

She immediately bowed and gracefully saluted. 

Angela knew this is what she'd fought for tonight, and her loyalty was unbreakable. Loki may be emotional, stubborn, and chaotic, but he was also a natural leader, strategist, and military expert. He was their rightful king. 

And she was the leader of the Asgardian rebel forces, against the house of Odin. She knew Loki would find out soon, there were already spies inside their organization, but she held out as long as she could. He needed her help to secure his throne, but she wanted him to need her for herself before telling him. If she didn't go crazy waiting for him to take her, first. 

Loki was impressed. If she was faking allegiance to him, then she was very good at lying. 

When he hadn't spoken or moved for some time, she looked from boot to lean leather clad legs, past metallic tunic and hard defined breastplate, to firm jaw and pale lips. His eyes smoldered like the candle flame beside them. In a split second, his eyes had gone hard as flint. Sharply, he reached out for her. His hand was firm, but gentle, as his thumb traced the path of dried blood at her hairline. Loki abruptly dropped to his knees in front of her. Her mouth dropped open in surprise right before he kissed her carefully. His arms held her against him as he cradled her to his chest. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were wounded?"

His words dropped like ice, but she discerned the self-recrimination. She breathed in the scent of him and laughed.

"Admonish me later, darling."

Loki's gentleness as he helped her to her feet was breathtaking. He led her to sit on the side of the bed. His gaze was severe as he cleaned the wound with a soft touch. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something other than the pain, or Loki's nearness. 

"Tell me one of your campaign stories."

Loki searched his memory and fought to keep an even tone while every muscle screamed for revenge. He reminded himself that Angela needed something to focus on. 

So he told her of the Battle of Traquina, when Thor had stumbled upon an entire enemy battalion. The five Asgardians were on a reconnaissance mission and Thor had just blown their cover. The enemy horde was growing restless while Thor taunted their leader. Loki had acted quickly and projected the mass illusion of their own battalion of Asgardian soldiers. The horde left and it was a success in that they hadn't all been slaughtered. 

Loki left out his involvement, as no one else had ever believed him. The thought of Angela laughing at him and thinking it was a lie was unacceptable.

"Thor, truly? He convinced an entire battalion to stand down, by his wits alone?"

Loki looked at her, surprised. He admitted, "I did help."

Smug was a much better look on her than pain. His voice softened, "You always know when I'm lying."

"You don't lie. You redirect, manipulate, and disguise your intentions, but you don't lie. One of the qualities I've always admired about you."

He could tell the healing potion he'd mixed in her water was starting to work. She'd awaken in a few hours considerably further healed, but the onset included a lowering of inhibitions not so different from alcohol's effect. 

"You're the only one." 

Her laugh sounded slightly drunken. "Ah, that is so not true. You have an army," she whispered conspiratorially. 

Loki grimaced. "The Chitauri want my head on a platter still..."

"Not Chitauri: Asgardians. I have not sat idly by while Odin twists your fate to his whim. Like mine." 

She laughed but grimaced as pain shot through her chest. She lay back against the bed, holding her ribs.

"Can you make a healing potion?"

"I can do better."

Loki stripped off his overcoat and straddled her hips on the bed. He raised her shirt to find black and blue covering most of her chest. His fingers burned as he directed the microhealers to focus on her fractured ribs. Angela sighed as relief poured through her. She whispered to him before she passed out, "Shalough." My king, in Jotunise. 

Loki reeled back, stunned. He stared down at the woman who had accepted everything he was and deserved as his birthright. And she was his. 

The wave of possessiveness crashed through his awareness like the tide. It had always been there, and would always return to him.   
And now he set about proving it to Angela. He paced the room while keeping a close eye on her breathing. First, she had to be taken care, then he would find out where they stood. Then he'd make her stay by his side.  
Decided, he cleaned the remaining cuts on her legs before contemplating her clothing. He needed to check the rest of her body for wounds. He worked her out of them gently before tending to her remaining injuries. A gash on the underside of her arm required wrapping, but not stitches. He'd seen the defensive wound before. It was cause by a move taught to Odin's personal guards that was quite effective in swordplay. If not blocked, the opponents throat is slit: a fatal wound. The image of Angela faced with an opponent 3 times her size and with deadly training, had him shaking. 

He tucked her small form into bed and hesitated. He removed his armor and climbed in beside her.


End file.
